The Secret Of You & Me: They Still Don't Know
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Sequel to The Secret Of You & Me - Finn and Puck still want their monthly hookup. Even if it means doing it in the same room their friends are sleeping in. Finn/Puck slash [Repost]


Okay, so FFN deleted five of my fics back in May due to profanity in the title/summary and I never had the motivation to repost them. Now... Well, I'm sick and I figured I might as well get around to it. I apologize to those of you who have been waiting for these to be posted again, but better late than never, right? I've edited the profanity out of the title/summary, so this hopefully doesn't happen again.

As always, reviews are love. Even if it's something short.

**WARNINGS:** Boypussy and somewhat public sex.

Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me.

The Secret Of You & Me: They Still Don't Know

Noah Puckerman was less than fucking pleased. Mostly because he wasn't fucking.

He was supposed to be. His mom and sister had gone off to wherever they were going for their girls' weekend and he and Finn were supposed to have the house to themselves for a weekend-long fuck-fest.

Except his ma planned that weekend the same fucking weekend they were in New York for Nationals. Which meant that instead of screwing all over the Puckerman home, Finn and he were in a hotel room with the rest of the Glee guys, not fucking.

_This sucks._

He sent the text over to Finn even though the guy was sitting right next to him and withheld a pout as he looked around at the rest of the Glee Club. The girls looked like they were ready to fall asleep. Berry was leaning against Hummel's shoulder and sending little longing looks at Finn. And no, Puck didn't just bite back a growl. He wasn't jealous. Jealousy mean feelings and he wasn't gay, okay?

(Except he was starting to think that maybe he kind of was because he really fucking liked the feeling of Finn's body pressed up against his and he _really_ liked Finn's dick inside him and in his hand and... Shut up.)

Puck sent a sideways glance at Finn, watching as the other teen typed away on his phone. The guy had broken up with Quinn less than a week after their first weekend at his place last month. He'd broken up with Lauren after prom and she hadn't crushed him. Honestly, he didn't even think she cared. She'd just shrugged, said she was too much woman for him, and that show choir was still stupid. She quit Glee after that, which didn't really matter since they still had enough members.

_I know. It wouldn't suck so bad if Mr. Schue had been able to get more rooms._

Puck texted back his agreement. Disappointing, but unsurprising. Glee's budget was shit as it was and with New York prices, he figured they were lucky to get the three rooms they did. Mr. Schue got his own and then the other two were split between the guys and the girls.

He and Finn had managed to grab one of the beds right off. Dumped their bags and their asses on it and that was that. Kurt refused to sleep on the couch or the floor and transferring Artie from the couch to his chair would have been a bitch, so they grabbed the other bed. Mike was too tall for the couch, so he'd given it to Sam and made a bed for himself on the floor.

_I have an idea._

Oh, that couldn't be good. The last time Finn had an idea, things had almost gotten broken. Things of Finn's that Puck _really_ didn't want to get broken.

_Do I even want to know?_

_Tonight. ;]_

Puck didn't miss the hint of a smirk on Finn's face.

Fucking hell.

* * *

Puck lay in the bed beside Finn, listening as their roommates dropped off to sleep. One by one, breaths evened out and deepened until the last two awake were him and Finn. He turned, poking Finn hard in the side.

"So?" he mouthed.

Finn just grinned at him and kissed him. Puck pulled back, eyes wide and searching frantically around the room because _was Finn fucking insane_?! He mouthed as much to the taller teen, a hand waving out towards the guys.

Finn shook his head, leaning in close to Puck's ear as one hand slipped into Puck's pajama bottoms. "Shh," he whispered, nipping at Puck's earlobe. "They might wake up."

"Which is why you're fucking nuts!" Puck hissed back. Swallowed thickly when Finn pressed his erection against his leg.

"You're getting wet," Finn said, still barely audible as his finger slid between Puck's folds.

"Your hand is in my fucking pants!" Puck clenched his jaw when Finn slid a finger inside. "Just… Bathroom. We can go in there."

"Too hard to explain if someone wakes up and we're both in there."

"And it won't be hard to explain if someone wakes up and you're fucking me?!"

Finn smirked and kissed him quickly again. "Turn around," he whispered. "Trust me."

Puck frowned, looking around nervously as he did it. Okay. Maybe he'd fantasized about something like this, but that was all it was. A fantasy. This wasn't how he wanted his friends to find out what he had in his pants or that he was fucking Finn. Hell. He didn't know if he wanted them to know at all.

Finn tugged at his pajama bottoms, pushing them down Puck's legs until the mohawked boy kicked them off beneath the blankets. Knew Finn had done the same when he felt Finn's naked cock against his back.

Finn pressed up against his back, pulling Puck closer to him. Nipped at Puck's earlobe again as his dick slid between Puck's legs.

Maybe Finn wasn't as stupid as he thought, Puck decided, pushing back softly. Any of the guys woke up and they'd look like Finn had just cuddled up against him. So long as they didn't make too much noise…

"Condom," Puck whispered. He fucking needed this. He and Finn hadn't been able to get together since last month and they probably wouldn't be able to again until the next one.

He could already feel the warmth gathering between his legs as the sound of a wrapper opening tore through the otherwise quiet room. Hid his face in the pillow when he felt Finn push inside. No foreplay. They didn't have time and they didn't need it.

He sucked in a breath, moving with the slow thrusts as his hands clutched at the blankets.

Sometimes, he hated how much he liked this, the feeling of Finn filling him up and taking him. Finn was the only person to ever get this close, the only person he trusted with his secret. He didn't want to think what that meant for him or for them.

Puck closed his eyes, biting at his wrist as Finn pulled at the neck of his t-shirt and sucked a mark onto his shoulder. Reached between his legs with his free hand and rubbed at his clit in time with Finn's thrusts.

He could feel it building, that warmth deep in his belly. Bit harder at his wrist as the hand between his legs sped up. Finn rocked against him faster and the taller teen let out a muffled moan that made Artie twitch.

Finn came seconds before Puck, full-out biting his shoulder in an effort to keep quiet while Puck arched against him, shuddering, a moan caught in his throat. He was still panting softly as he fell onto his back, not yet motivated enough to put his pants back on and watched tiredly as Finn dropped the tied-off condom into a plastic baggie that he pulled from his duffle bag.

"I'll toss it tomorrow," Finn whispered as he slid it back inside and faced him again. Puck kissed him quickly.

"Maybe you're not an idiot," Puck mumbled.

They fell asleep that night turned towards each other and if Puck intertwined their fingers under the blankets…well…Finn didn't pull away.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
